


Hope in the Night

by extraordinari



Series: Glimmer of Sun [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Honestly does anyone expect anything but fluff from me anymore, Multi, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinari/pseuds/extraordinari
Summary: James listened dutifully but his eyes kept traveling back to the redhead and cinnamon curled woman on the couch, resting and enjoying each others company by the fire. They were staring into each other's eyes and he could see the love translating with just a glance.





	Hope in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own a single thing related to Harry Potter, Warner Bros., etc. Everything belongs to their respective owners...I'm simply taking these characters on a little ride through my imagination.
> 
> Hermione born in Marauders Era AU

James looked on from his spot against the wall, hazel eyes watching the scene in front of him with an emotion he couldn’t quite put a name to...but it was definitely warm and fuzzy. 

There they were, Hermione laying her head in Lily’s lap with her eyes closed while Lily ran her fingers through unruly but silk soft cinnamon-hued curls. She was seemingly comforted from the earlier headache if the smile on her face was anything to go by. 

“You’re staring, Prongs,” a timber voice sounded to his left, but he shrugged his shoulders and lopsidedly smiled. “It’s quite creepy, y’know.”

“Don’t care, Moony,” he moved off the wall and sat down on the stairs leading up to the second-floor bedrooms, waiting for Sirius and a carefully stepping Remus to sit on either side of him. “Damn if I’m not the luckiest wizard alive to love both of them.”

Sirius snorted and Remus rolled his apple green eyes, though he turned his eyes to the women on the couch, and all three men watched on as Lily leaned down to place a kiss on Hermione’s nose, said witch then erupting into giggles and playfully slapping Lily’s thighs. 

“You know you’ve gotten quiet sappy since you’ve married them,” Sirius murmured and James shrugged. “But damn if you aren’t the luckiest man alive, wizard or not.” Remus chuckled and nodded once, green eyes following along as the witches lightly pressed lips and then settled back to their original state.

James watched both of his witches and he truly didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky as to find soulmates in these women. Brilliant, powerful, strong-willed and loving, so very, very loving. “I try to remember that every day, the moment I wake up.”

“How’s Pandora?” Remus asked Sirius and Sirius went on to describe how his not-girlfriend -- though everyone knew that was a load of shite -- was doing and how recently she had been describing wrackspurts following him and she’d been trying to find some remedies in an old book her mother had left her. James listened dutifully but his eyes kept traveling back to the redhead and cinnamon curled woman on the couch, resting and enjoying each others company by the fire. They were staring into each other's eyes and he could see the love translating with just a glance. 

“Mione’s pregnant,” he whispered and waited for the conversation to stop before continuing. “I’m going to be a father. But don’t tell Lil’s or Mione I told you, they wanted it to be a surprise for the house welcoming party tomorrow.” 

Remus lightly clapped his shoulder, “Congratulations, Prongs. I’m so--”

“I’m going to be a father, Moony. I’m going to be a father. What if I mess up? Gods, what if I’m a horrible father who drops him or forgets his birthday?”

“James,” Sirius tried whispering but James plowed on. 

“I’ve never felt this way before, and it scares the shit out of me. I’ve never felt so terrified. This little human that I created with one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever had the honor of knowing and loving and they get me as a father!”

“What happened to all the arrogance of the James Potter from our school years?” Remus chuckled and squeezed his shoulder gently, trying to calm his friend. “Nothing ever scared you. Not even the day you asked out both Lily and Hermione at the same time,” with that James rolled his eyes. 

Sirius clapped his other shoulder and mimicked Remus’ squeeze. “That was a day to remember,” he chuckled and James winced at the memory. Two slaps to the face in one day. 

“Don’t bring up physical violence in front of the baby, Sirius,” he chided and then smirked at the slumbering Hermione and the cooing Lily as she ran soft fingers over the sleeping woman's face. “At least not with the ladies in the same room.” 

Remus rolled his eyes again and Sirius barked a laugh, drawing the attention of Lily and causing a stir from Hermione while she napped away. Lily glared at them for all of a second before she beamed and returned her loving gaze to the woman in her lap. 

“You’ll be an excellent father, Prongs. You’ll remember all of his birthdays and teach him Quidditch and I’ll buy him his first training broom and Moony can help the kid learn how to read with his mums and--”

“How do you know it’s a boy?” Sirius shrugged.

“Gut feeling.” James rolled his eyes. “Are you hoping for a girl?”

“I just want them to be happy and know they’re loved.”

“James!” Lily’s voice was quiet but loud enough to draw attention and all three men looked at the woman, her smile gentle and kind. “It’s time to take Mine up to bed, help me?”


End file.
